undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Inktale
Ink!Sand is a pile of Sand who exists outside of timelines to aid artists in the creation of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself. He only participates in creating characters and bringing them to life(outside of already deceased people).*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an Original Character. Personality Ink!Sans is stupid. Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid-sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people an d make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". Ink wants a soul and is shown being embarrassed or sad wh en the topic of his paint vials shows up during convers ation with others. It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." He also literally cannot care for others without his vials of paint, due to his lack of soul. In the "Star Sanses" comic, Ink and Dream fight because Ink does not care for the emotions of the people inside ''the AU's. This argument was ultimately a flop because of Ink's short-term memory and Dream's inability to feel negative emotions over periods of time longer than a few milliseconds. Ink is often associated with Error!Sans, and in different AU's, they are either companions or enemies. Some people also ship them mostly because of that old saying: "opposites attract." -Luke A. Grove (edited by AnAUEnthusiast) and anonymus Backstory Ink started out existing in an unfinished AU. To escape the unfinished AU, he ripped his soul in two thus destroying it. He, unlike the rest of the characters in his AU, could feel some emotions, so no one understood him or would talk to him. He was truly alone(hence, his development of Monophobia). He grew insane, breaking apart his own soul because of his sadness. He then reappeared as a new being- without a soul, without feelings, in an empty void. Ink waited and waited until finally, Mye (his creator) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful. If the intervals between colors were too long, though, He would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. This allowed him to pretend to have a soul. Appearance Ink has a black paint mark on his right cheek. His eyes usually show a blue circle in the right eye socket and a yellow star in the left, though his eye colors change every time he blinks. He wears Classic Sans' jacket hung around his hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt (a protector is on his shirt, attached to his chest), and a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart-shaped caps) placed across it. When Ink drinks what is in the vials, he gets artificial emotions. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants, he wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sports shoes with a tiger print pattern on the sides. He also has fingerless gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon: his paintbrush named Broomie. Underneath his clothes are swirling tattoos that fall from the top of his neck, down his spine and rib cages until finishing up at the very start of his legs. The tattoos run 1/4 the way down his arms and are covered by his undershirt. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities: Ink is able to create pictures and art that he can make come to life (except the Turtles). When Ink gets excited, he vomits black ink, but when he gets sick, he can throw up any type of ink; sometimes all the colors will come out at one time, like an ink rainbow. He likes using his paintbrush as a weapon and an art tool. Weaknesses: lack of having a soul and inability to feel emotions. He also fears being forgotten. Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error!Sans is made to destroy, and Ink!Sans is made to create and protect. The level of their relationship is undefined, and many people think of it differently; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, and some even think that they're in a relationship, which is not true, as stated by Comyet. Underswap Sans Underswap Sans is a member of the Star Sanses, an elite team of Sanses. Ink in Underswap version: When Underswap Sans tripped over a paint bucket and accidentally splatted the ink all over the place. This caused Ink!Sans to appear. This would be his first time meeting US!Sans. Ink also acts more like Classic Papyrus than Classic Sans, leading some to believe that Ink is an escaped Underswap character. nightmare!Sans Ink!Sans and Dream!Sans are the only Sanses who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the living embodiment of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare. Dream and Ink have an undying connection which can't be broken. These two Sanses are best friends. Jokublog (Dream's creator) has posted a collection of facts relating to the relationship between these two, and said that they fought when Dream realized that Ink didn't really care much about the people in the AUs. PaperJam PaperJam, or PJ, is supposedly Ink!Sans and Error!Sans' accidental child. They were created by the leftovers of Error and Ink's battles across the multiverse; blobs of ink and Error's strings combined together to make PaperJam. PaperJam was created by 7GoodAngel. Palette Roller Palette is the child of Dream and Ink. Most people ship Palette with Goth, who is the child of Aftertale's Geno!Sans and Reaper!Sans. Rift!Sans Rift!Sans belonged to one of Ink's first AUs, but the AU destroyed itself in mysterious circumstances and Rift fell out of reality. Ink thought him to be dead until the two met again in the remains of DreamTale at the beginning of Rift's official story. Crystal!Sans Ink is Crystal!Sans first (best) friend when he got out from the Abyssal. He helped him to recover from his dead universe. Ink tried to persuade Crystal!Sans to join '''The Stop It Event' ''but he refused. Their relationship changed when Ink started '''The Stop It-Event'. X-Gaster X-Gaster is a character in X-Tale and UnderVerse. X-Gaster is a friend of Ink who made an agreement with Ink, stating that he would use the OVERWRITE button to test out ¨experiments and would not break the truce Ink made to Error. Trivia * Canon Ink is very, very different from the fandom Ink. * Ink starred in a canceled comic: "Ink in Underswap." * Myebi also created Zephyrtale. * Ink plays the flute. * He snorts when he giggles. * He has Athazagoraphobia, the fear of not being used and being forgotten by everyone, He also has severe Oudenophobia (also known as Kenophobia), the fear of nothingness caused by his time in an unfinished AU and his time in a part of the anti-void. * Ink!Sans was created on April 15th. * Ink's job is to create and is often called "Creator" by other Sanses in many fanfics and fanart. * Whenever Ink gets exited, he vomits black ink. * The ink of the devil is much stronger. * Ink can kill all builders if the ink has no mercy. * The error has struggled with the ink to determine who is stronger. In conclusion, the ink is stronger than many errors when the ink is not merciful. Gallery 57c1a0b56ddae156cc5bc4ca.png fe58228dd4eecd643e080f567daf158c2218a7b5_hq.jpg tumblr_o28rwi4B6o1u9ypego1_1280.jpg ALL_THE_SANSES!- Edited .png|Ink Sans sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer 53ce218beda76b9.png ink_sans_inktale_by_dedeluasalal-danekmc.png|by dedeluasala 16 - 1.jpg|lol Error and Ink.jpeg Category:Sans Category:Hijo de ink y error Category:Son of Ink and error Category:Inktale Category:Ink Category:Undertale Category:AUs